do you wanna touch me
by chicaaventurera
Summary: Se levantó de golpe y tomó a Kurt entre sus brazos. Este movimiento debía de ser el que el otro chico esperaba, pues rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y, de un salto, se colgó de él, envolviendo su cadera con las piernas y haciendo que sus bocas se juntasen.


**Kurt se despertó aquella mañana radiante, contento sin saber muy bien la razón, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y se frotó los ojos un momento. Recordaba haber tenido un sueño muy agradable. Cerró los ojos, volviéndose a recostar en sus almohadas a la espera de acordarse de todos los detalles.**

"_**La escena era típica, se encontraba en los jardines de la Academia Dalton con Blaine. Habían salido porque hacía un veraniego día terriblemente bueno. Iban hablando, pero más que nada riéndose. Ambos se tumbaron en el césped a disfrutar de la temperatura. De pronto, el jardinero, obviando su presencia, había conectado el riego automático. Kurt se había apartado a tiempo, pero Blaine no había sido tan ágil, y ahora se miraba entre carcajadas su camisa blanca, empapada. Mordiéndose el labio y sacudiéndose el pelo también mojado, Blaine comenzó a desatarse los botones de forma lenta, casi erótica, para dejar a la vista su pecho, recorrido por regueros de agua que se perdían entre sus caderas…"**_

**Kurt se incorporó de la cama de repente, abriendo los ojos de golpe y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz de forma involuntaria. Rozó sus mejillas, notando como la sangre había subido hasta ellas. Malditos, estúpidos y jodidamente recurrentes sueños. El chico resopló y fue a levantarse, pero no había ni movido una pierna cuando sus ojos volvieron a agrandarse. Con una mano temblorosa, levantó el edredón lo suficiente como para poder ver sus piernas. Kurt soltó un grito de rabia nada masculino y se tapó de nuevo con un solo tirón a la manta, tras comprobar que tendría que darse una ducha bien fría para calmar al "amigo" que había decidido manifestarse entre sus piernas tras su interesante sueño de aquella noche.**

**Se puso en pié, aún avergonzado y dando gracias a que en Dalton fuesen lo suficientemente adinerados como para permitirse un baño privado para cada alumno. Se metió bajo el agua helada soltando una maldición, pero notando el efecto inmediato sobre su cuerpo, por lo que procedió a templarla un poco. Kurt apoyó la cabeza contra los azulejos, mordiéndose el labio a causa de la frustración. Todo había sido desde **_**ese **_**maldito día en el que su padre y Blaine le obligaron a hablar sobre **_**eso**_**,**

**Ahora no podía quitarse **_**eso**_** de la cabeza.**

**Volvió al dormitorio, sacando su uniforme con parsimonia del armario, con la mente centrada en otras cosas. Si no hubiese sido por esos dos…él era muy feliz con su romanticismo, el amor de broadway en el que todo eran miradas, susurros y ramos de flores. ¡Él quería eso! Una clara idealización de la realidad. ¿Por qué se habían empeñado en echarlo por tierra?. Su padre le había obligado a tener "la charla", que al parecer todo adolescente ha de sufrir una vez en la vida, y Blaine se había ofrecido a explicarle lo que sabía, y ahora tenía un montón de panfletos informativos sobre sexo seguro y ETS. Solo de recordarlo Kurt enrojecía de nuevo. Si simplemente hubiese podido hacer oídos sordos, o no leer aquello…pero el inconsciente es un traidor, que te juega malas pasadas cuando menos lo deseas. Y ahora Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Estaba en su cabeza las 24 horas del día, como en la de cualquier adolescente heterosexual hormonado que anduviese suelto por ahí. Su cerebro insistía en reproducir imágenes totalmente inventadas de él mismo realizando **_**eso**_**, lo que su padre había denominado algo así como "la mecánica de lo que vas a estar haciendo en ese momento". Oh dios, papa, créeme que ahora tengo **_**muy claro**_** lo que voy a estar haciendo. Pensó el castaño con amargura. Pero lo peor no eran los días, sino las noches. Sueños en los que las imágenes se volvían aún más reales, en los que casi podía sentir el roce de la piel ajena contra la suya propia…noches que derivaban, invariablemente, en una ducha fría a la mañana siguiente o, lo que era peor (y el chico cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando alejar esa imagen de su mente) echando a lavar su ropa interior. Y es que en aquellos sueños no salía el solo nunca.**

**Kurt se sentó en la cama, dando por perdidos sus esfuerzos por atarse la corbata de forma decente, y se quedó mirando fijamente al suelo. Cuando le gustaba Finn, nunca había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos hacia él, pero con Blaine…Kurt se sujeto la cabeza con las manos. Con él ahora todo parecían dobles sentidos para su nueva percepción del erotismo. Y no podía más que dejar volar su imaginación hacia los límites de lo que él consideraba moralmente aceptable. Pero es que con Blaine, con su rostro, su cuerpo su…con él todo era moralmente aceptable. Y si no lo era, daba igual.**

**El chasquido de la puerta le sacó de sus poco inocentes pensamientos para devolverle a la realidad. Ahí en el marco estaba el mismo Blaine, sonriendo, como siempre, y mirándole con aquellos ojos verdes que en sus sueños ofrecían tantas cosas. Kurt se puso en pié de un salto, saludándole con un gesto y una sonrisa algo nerviosas.**

**-Venga, no te quedes mirando a la nada o llegaremos tarde a clase de Historia-Comentó Blaine dejando su cartera al lado de la de Kurt, y mirando a este con una sonrisa entre divertida y extrañada-¿Qué demonios te has hecho en la corbata?-preguntó, aunque obviamente no esperaba respuesta, pues agarró al chico de la camisa y comenzó a hacerle el nudo correctamente.**

**Kurt no pudo ni siquiera balbucear un gesto de protesta, pues sus neuronas estaban demasiado saturadas con la imagen que tenía frente a él. ¿Tanto le había afectado aquel tema?, era imposible no ver ese gesto como una tentativa de acercamiento pero, ¿Lo habría interpretado así antes de "la charla"?. Tragó saliva nerviosamente dándole las gracias y siguiéndole fuera de su propio dormitorio, casi olvidando los libros.**

**La mañana se paso lenta y dolorosamente, entre clases aburridas y descansos terribles en los que temía el hacer frente a las preguntas acerca de si le sucedía algo, pues se le veía distraído. Más que distraído Kurt estaba fuera de sí. No podía ni tan siquiera ver a su amigo beber su café, como todas las mañanas, sin que sus hormonas se desbocasen al verle relamerse los labios para quitarse el exceso de crema de leche. **_**Leche**_**. Incluso la misma palabra era obscena a los oídos del castaño. Realmente agradeció cuando el último timbre anunció el final de las clases. Ansiando ya dirigirse de nuevo a su cuarto. Estaba rozando el picaporte cuando de nuevo Blaine lo detuvo, poniendo una mano sobre la suya. ¡Oh, dios!, ¿Realmente no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía?.**

**-Eh, ¿A dónde crees que ibas? Aún tenemos mucho que trabajar en tus caras "Sexys" si queremos un buen espectáculo en las regionales-comentó con una sonrisa-vamos a mi cuarto, que ahí tengo el ordenador portátil para poner música si hace falta.**

**Oh no, oh no, oh no….bueno, eso es lo que la pequeña parte que quedaba de su mente racional decía, pues sus hormonas bailaban desenfrenadamente dentro de su cabeza gritando "¡Sexo, sexo, sexo!", para desgracia del chico. Había olvidado que tenía que trabajar su puesta en escena. Pero…oh dios, no era un buen momento, no después de leer aquellos malditos panfletos, no después de saber lo que podía (y realmente quería) suceder cuando dos chicos, gays, estaban solos en el mismo dormitorio. Tantas vueltas le había dado que antes de poder negarse ya se encontraba dentro del cuarto con la puerta cerrada tras de sí. Blaine le obligó a sentarse en la cama, poniendo ante ellos un espejo de cuerpo entero con ruedas.**

**-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¡muéstrame tu lado más sexy!-exclamó el mayor de los dos con una sonrisa, procurando liberar la tensión del ambiente.**

**-Blaine…yo…no creo que hoy sea el mejor día para esto…-Intentó excusarse Kurt mientras notaba como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas de nuevo.**

**-Ya te estás poniendo rojo otra vez-se burló el otro sin maldad-A ver, ¿por qué no en vez de ponerme directamente la cara, lo intentas con una canción sexy? ¡Vamos, sedúceme con esa hermosa voz tuya!.**

**¿Una canción?**

**Kurt lo pensó un segundo. Realmente, era la forma más fácil y directa de decir todo lo que en esos momentos se le pasaba por la cabeza, lo cual, ya sabemos, era de todo menos algo casto y puro. Miró un momento al chico, y pensó que iba a marearse de tanto calor acumulado. Cantaría una canción sexy, si. Una que expresase no solamente la cara que tenía que poner durante las actuaciones, sino que también mostrase de forma cristalina el bullicio mentar que se urdía en su cabeza, la revolución hormonal que tenía lugar en todo su cuerpo cada vez que Blaine rozaba su piel. Y que se lo tomase como quisiese. Pero si no lo decía, o más bien, lo cantaba de una vez, estaba seguro de que se iba a volver loco entre tanta adrenalina sexual.**

**-Muy bien-accedió con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza, dirigiéndose al ordenador.**

**Blaine no había llevado a Kurt a su cuarto solo por que quisiese ayudarle a mejorar su interpretación. Aquello era una excusa barata y realmente simple. Lo que quería era estar más tiempo a solas con él, procurando armarse de valor para confesar lo que sentía de una vez por todas. No podía decirse que estuviese enamorado de Kurt; Blaine no sabía lo que era el amor romántico, porque nunca lo había expermientado, lo que sí sabía era que ese chico le atraía como un imán; que hacía que su cuerpo se volviese loco, y que tuviese que contenerse para no alargar las manos y recorrerle de arriba abajo, pues se habría considerado acoso sexual. Si, realmente lo que Blaine quería era lo que acababa de proponerle al otro chico, que le sedujera con su voz. Sin embargo, no pensó que Kurt accedería tan rápido. Es más, le había sorprendido de sobremanera su vehemente afirmación, y ahora esperaba con incertidumbre que este terminase de seleccionar la canción en el pc. Cuando Kurt se giró, pudo ver una mirada de decisión dirigida única y exclusivamente a él, a la vez que sonaban las primeras notas. Blaine no pudo menos que abrir la boca cuando reconoció la melodía.**

**-**_**We've been here too long**_** (*hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo*) **_**Tryin' to get along**_** (*Intentando arreglárnoslas*) **_**Pretendin' that you're oh so shy**_** (*Fingiendo que eres muy tímido*) **_**I'm a natural ma'am**_** (*Soy una señora natural*) **_**Doin' all I can**_** (*Haciendo todo lo que puedo*) **_**My temperature is runnin' high**_** (*mi temperatura está subiendo*).**

**No podía creer lo que sus oídos estaba escuchando de los labios de Kurt. Ya no por el hecho de que cantaba aquella pieza con una maestría extrema, sino porque el chico nunca elegía sus canciones al azar. Blaine no pudo evitar morderse los labios ante el espectáculo que el otro le ofrecía. Desde luego, nada comparado con la vez anterior, esto no era sexy esto era…directamente erótico.**

_**-Cry at night**_** (*Llora por la noche*) **_**No one in sight**_** (*Nadie a la vista*) **_**An' we got so much to share**_** (*Y tenemos mucho que compartir*) **_**Talking's fine**_** (*Hablar está bien*) **_**If you got the time**_** (*Si tienes tiempo*) **_**But I ain't got the time to spare**_** (*Pero yo no tengo tiempo que perder*) **_**Yeah!**_** (*¡Sí!*)**

**Kurt se movía de forma endiablada, aquél golpe de caderas debería estar prohibido. Su cara mostraba no placer sino éxtasis, relamiéndose los labios mientras sus manos descendían pos su torso, llegando a rozar la hebilla de su cinturón. Se quitó la chaqueta, a la vez que aflojaba su corbata. Blaine no pudo menos que jadear ante la excitación; ahora tocaba el estribillo, en donde él haría los coros.**

**-**_**Do you wanna touch?(**_**x2) (*¿Quieres tocar?*)**

**-**_**Yeah**_** (x2) (*Si*)-Oh, por supuesto que quería, su cuerpo se deshacía de ganas de tocar.**

**-**_**Do you wanna touch me there?**_**(*¿Quieres tocarme ahí*?)**

**-**_**Where?**_** (*¿Dónde?*) –No hacía falta ni preguntarlo**

**-**_**There, yeah!**_** (*¡Ahí, sí!*)**

_**-Every girl an' boy**_** (*Cada chica y cada chico*) **_**Needs a little joy**_** (*Necesita una pequeña diversión*) **_**All you do is sit an' stare**_** (*Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentarte y mirar*) **_**Beggin' on my knees**_** (*Suplicando en mis rodillas*) **_**Baby, won't you please**_** (*Baby, por favor*) **_**Run your fingers through my hair?**_** (*¿Pasarías los dedos a traves de mi pelo?*)**

**Blaine ni siquiera se molestó en intentar ocultar su excitación. Kurt le estaba provocando, con sus gestos, sus movimientos. En un momento se había puesto de rodillas ante él pasándose una mano por el pelo de forma sugerente al decir "**_**run your fingers through my hair?**__**"**_** y juraría haberle visto lanzar una fugaz mirada lasciva a su entrepierna antes de volver a levantarse con una agilidad felina.**

**- **_**My, my, my**_** (*mi, mi, mi*) **_**Whiskey and rye**_** (*Whiskey y centeno*) **_**Don't it make you feel so fine?**_** (*¿No te hace sentir muy bien?*) **_**Right or wrong**_** (*Correcto o incorrecto*) **_**Don't it turn you on?**_** (*¿No te pone?*) **_**Can't you see we're wastin' time?, yeah!**_**(*¿No ves que estamos malgastando el tiempo? ¡sí!*).**

**Definitivamente, Kurt había mirado su entrepierna con una sonrisa lujuriosa cuando había preguntado retóricamente lo de "**_**Don't it turn you on?".**_** Blaine se sentía a punto de perder el control, de abalanzarse sobre él…pero aú no, quedaban unas pocas estrofas, quedaba el estribillo de nuevo, los coros. Y después…**

**-**_**Do you wanna touch?(**_**x2) (*¿Quieres tocar?*)**

**-**_**Yeah**_** (x2) (*Si*)-Esta vez Blaine gritó su asentimiento.**

**-**_**Do you wanna touch me there?**_**(*¿Quieres tocarme ahí*?)**

**-**_**Where?**_** (*¿Dónde?*) –Su pregunta se tornó pícara al salir de entre sus labios.**

**-**_**There, yeah!**_** (*¡Ahí, sí!*)**

**No esperó a que la música terminase de sonar. Se levantó de golpe y tomó a Kurt entre sus brazos. Este movimiento debía de ser el que el otro chico esperaba, pues rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y, de un salto, se colgó de él, envolviendo su cadera con las piernas y haciendo que sus bocas se juntasen. Por lo que sabía Blaine, Kurt era un besador totalmente inexperto, más en ese momento no lo parecía. Sujetó al chico por las nalgas para mantenerle en esa posición mientras devoraba su boca, recorriéndola milimétricamente y jugando con la lengua del otro.**

**Con el delgado cuerpo de Kurt aún sujeto, Blaine se dirigió a la cama, en donde le dejó caer sobre ella. Los ojos de Kurt estaban llenos de deseo, y le llamaba a unirse a él con una sugerente postura en la que tenía los brazos tras su cabeza y las piernas separadas. Blaine se dejó caer sobre él, dando un fuerte tirón a la camisa de su compañero, haciendo que se saltasen varios botones. Este no pareció notarlo, pues estaban demasiado ocupados desnudándose el uno al otro. Cuando esta fase estuvo completada, Blaine se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del castaño, mordiendo su cuello de tal forma que era imposible no dejar unas cuantas marcas amoratadas.**

**-Ahh…no pares de hacer e-eso-gimió Kurt de manera entrecortada, haciendo que el otro casi se volviese loco de excitación al escucharle. Le mordió fuertemente el hombro.**

**Las manos del más joven arañaban su espalda, lo cual le producía una hormigueante sensación de placer, que se vio incrementada cuando este dirigió sus dedos hasta su miembro, el cual reclamaba atención desde los inicios de la canción.**

**-ahh! Kurt hmmm!-gimió sin poder enlazar bien las palabras sintiendo como el chico le masturbaba de forma algo insegura, pero eficaz. ¿Insegura?. Blaine se inclinó jadeante sobre Kurt hasta estar a la altura de su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo suavemente.-¿Nunca te has masturbado?-preguntó de forma pícara a la vez que intentaba ahogar sus propios jadeos.**

**-N-no ahh…dios…Blaine no pares Nnnhh!-Sus dedos estaban trazado círculos en las inglés del menor, que separaba las piernas cada vez más. Pero Blaine aún se resistía a tocarle ahí tras esa revelación. Eso quería decir que era **_**totalmente**_** virgen.**

**La mano de Kurt bombeaba al ritmo que deseaba que Blaine se moviese más, por lo que ahora mismo tenía un ritmo tan marcado que el mayor se vio obligado a detenerle si no quería correrse mucho antes de tiempo. Le tomó esa mano y la llevó hasta su boca, en donde lamió suavemente dos de los dedos de Kurt, sin perder d vista la expresión de este, que ahora tenía los ojos vidriosos de excitación. Aquello que su lengua recorría no era más que la promesa de algo mucho mejor. Se inclinó de nuevo hacia él, haciendo que sus cadenas quedasen pegadas, y apretando su entrepierna con la ajena, robándole un nuevo gemido de placer a Kurt, que se veía horriblemente sexy en esa posición.**

**-ahhh..b-Blaine! Ah! Ahh, vamos, quiero hacerlo …nnhhhgg!-Gemía el chico bajo él, moviendo las caderas para que sus entrepiernas rozasen cada vez más. Blaine estuvo muy tentado de complacerle.**

**-a-aún n-no, pequeño…nnnhh-respondió él mordiéndose el labio procurando no adelantarse.**

**Comenzó a recorrer el pecho de Kurt con suaves besos, lamiendo con dedicación los pezones del chico, haciendo que este jadease, arqueándose hacia él. El mismo Blaine no estaba muy seguro de cómo sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era puro instinto. Deslizó su lengua siguiendo el recorrido del ombligo y, antes de que a Kurt le diese tiempo a reccionar, o a él de arrepentirse, se metió su miembro en la boca.**

**-¡Blaine! Ahhhh! Ah! Joder, no pares, dios!-El castaño rogaba separando las piernas y arqueándose hacia él, para salir a su encuentro, olvidándose de sus modales habituales y enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Blaine, hora totalmente descontrolado.**

**Blaine se encontraba afanado en su tarea. Nunca antes había hecho aquello, y para Kurt quería que fuese genial. Lamió su miembro desde la base hasta la punta, rodeándole con la lengua a la vez que lo introducía cada vez más rápido en su boca, guiado por los gemidos y gruñidos de placer del otro. Con una mano, se situó en la entrada de Kurt, haciendo ligera presión con un dedo para introducirlo.**

**-Nghhh…más rápido…-exigió el castaño al sentir esa presencia en él, que para su propia sorpresa no le resulto desagradable.**

**A la vez que continuaba trabajando sobre el miembro de Kurt, Blaine introdujo otros dos dedos dentro de él, sintiendo como comenzaba a dilatarles debido a la relajación del cuerpo de este. Los movió el círculos, haciendo ligeras presiones aquí y allá.**

**-Ohhh! Ah! Por favor, no pares!-Kurt estaba fuera de sí, y movía las caderas sobre la mano de Blaine para guiar el rítmico movimiento de sus dedos.**

**Por su parte, el otro sacó el miembro de su boca, aprovechando el momento para mordisquear muy levemente la ingle de su compañero, que se estremecía de placer ante estas caricias. Blaine se encontraba en su propio límite, incluso él mismo se daba cuenta.**

**-Dios! ¡Fóllame de una vez! Nnnhhhggg!-Gritó el castaño con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos brillántes a causa de lágrimas provocadas por el placer.**

**-N-no tengo hmmm ahh!, no tengo…condón-articuló a decir Blaine, maldiciéndose una y mil veces por este hecho.**

**-Y que se…ahhh….que se su-supone que me nhhgg…que me vas a contagiar, c-chico virgen?-preguntó Kurt con un deje de humor, haciendo referencia a la condición inexperta de ambos.**

**Blaine no lo pensó dos veces más. Se situó entre las piernas del más joven y guió su miembro hacia su interior. Muy despacio en un principio. Sin embargo, parecía que el cuerpo de Kurt se adaptaba rápidamente a él, pues no tardó en acelerar el ritmo de sus caderas sobre él, haciendo la penetración más profunda.**

**-Ahhhh dios Kurt…ah-gimió Blaine al sentirse totalmente cubierto por la estrechez del otro. Comenzó a moverse más rápido, rítmicamente sobre el cuerpo del otro.**

**-Oh dios! Ahh! Ahí…¡AHÍ!-Gritó kurt a su vez echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como el miembro de Blaine golpeaba contra su próstata, provocándole unas sacudidas casi eléctricas de placer.**

**Los cuerpos de ambos estaban totalmente empapados, y sus vaivenes se habían vuelto frenéticos, descontrolados. Las uñas de Kurt arañaban con fuerza la espalda ajena, pero ellos parecían no sentirlo. La habitación se había llenado de jadeos, gritos y el olor tan característico del sexo adolescente.**

**-Kurt! Kurt! No puedo más ahh! Me v-voy! Ahhh-Avisó de esto a la vez que tomaba el miembro de su compañero entre los dedos y lo masturbaba rápidamente.**

**-Ahhh! Ah! Ahhh dios!.**

**Kurt nisiquiera avisó, pues al momento terminó corriéndose en la mano de Blaine casi a la vez que este lo hacía en su interior con un último gemido de satisfacción.**

**La mañana sorprendió a Kurt más tarde de lo que se imaginaba. Abrió los ojos despacio, encontrándose a oscuras en la habitación con muy pocas ganas de meterse a otra ducha de agua fría. Porque estaba seguro de que la iba a necesitar. Oh, dios, el sueño de aquella noche había sido muy real. Se preguntó si él realmente se compararía de forma tan salvaje cuando tuviese sexo. Suspiró y se incorporó totalmente en la cama.**

**Kurt abrió mucho los ojos. Ese dormitorio no era el suyo. Esas sábanas no eran las suyas y, desde luego, aquél dolor punzante en el trasero no estaba ahí ayer. Giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver como Blaine se desperezaba a su lado. Ambos se miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza, pero para alivio de Kurt, que se había quedado sin palabras, el otro tomó la iniciativa. Se incorporó rápidamente y le estrechó entre sus brazos, acariciándole el pelo con una mano y dándole un suave beso en los labios.**

**-Buenos días-susurró.**

**Y en ese momento Kurt comprendió el verdadero significado de "la charla" y como realmente aquello había que hacerlo con la persona a la que uno quería. Se le humedecieron los ojos a causa de la emoción, y correspondió al abrazo con uno aún más fuerte. Iba a decir algo cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe.**

**-Joder, ¡venga! ¡moved el culo!-se trataba de Maxx, el chico del dormitorio contiguo al de Blaine-Me habéis dado una nochecita guapa, más os vale vestiros antes de que a alguien más se le ocurra pasar por aquí-Y cerró la puerta tras esa advertencia.**

**Los dos chicos se miraron con sorpresa y un deje de humor, antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre las mantas, sin dejar de observarse, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían.**

**-Creo que hoy nos vamos a saltar las clases-informó Blaine.**

**-Me parece bien esa idea-corroboró Kurt. Y nunca había tenido tantas ganas como en ese momento de darse una ducha. Claro está…con compañía.**

**FIN**


End file.
